kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hamm (KHP)
Hamm is a protagonist Andy's Toy in House of Toys in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. He is the money bank pig used as the Sheriff Woody villain Dr. Porchop who rules Blayne Canyon. Hamm originally appeared in Walt Disney Pixar's trilogy of films Toy Story. He firstly was a member of the detesters of Woody after he resulted in the loss of Buzz Lightyear. Hamm then after Buzz's rescue and return with Woody embraced him again as they arried at their home in time for the arrival of Buster and Mrs. Potato Head. He was then of the toys sent to Sunnyside Day Care and then finally of the remaining toys at Bonnie's House. He originally appeared in Toy Story (1995) then the following Toy Story 2 (1999) and finally Toy Story 3 (2010). Journal Entries *'First Entry' Hamm is the money bank pig of Andy's house who scores the toy's festivities. He was of Andy's original toys but devoid of the black marker maiden name placement. He is currently in charge of the present alert lookout. He was no Ham Sandwich in "Toy Story"(1995) *'Second Entry' Hamm became of the desting toys after believing Woody to have forced Buzz Lightyear to be lost on purpose along with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Hamm banished alongside the other toys led by Mr. Potato Head the trio who unfortunatley ended up at the home of antagonist Sid. He was no Ham Sandwich in "Toy Story"(1995) *'Third Entry' Hamm was among the toys who firstly prevented Woody from entering the moving truch with Buzz, Sora and the others. Sora however porved Sid to be the one released the heartless upon them and Buzz to be alive. Hamm then embraced the group in time to arrive at the toy's new home. He was no Ham Sandwich in "Toy Story"(1995) *'Fourth Entry' Hamm is a close friend of Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear as well as the outsiders Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy. Hamm upon witnessing Woody's capture at the hands of the heartless joined the rescue retrieval team. He also joined them in the transport to Sunnyside Daycare for a better life. He was no Ham Sandwich in "Toy Story"(1995) Story Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Hamm is first encountered when Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in the world of House of Toys in Andy's Bedroom. The bedroom was firstly deserted of it's inhabitants due to heartless but returned when Sora and his two heroes clear the area. Hamm appears among the conversible toys and later as the story progresses banishes the three and Woody in blame of the loss of Buzz Lightyear. Hamm then tries to prevent the heroes from entering the moving van until Buzz is seen. Hamm from there embraced Woody, Sora, Donald and Goofy again as they arrived at Andy's New home in time for the family's christmas celebration. Sora and the others then bid farewell to the toys as they left and upon second return re-met Hamm. Now new toys had joined the Andy lot and a greedy collector had joined the garage sale held outside. Hamm watched alongside the othner toys Woody try to save penguin toy Wheezy from being sold but were interrupted by heartless who then handed a large greedy human collector Woody. Sor, Donald and Goofy's second arrival was then met with being charged along with Hamm to go and save Woody. Woody was eventually found to be right at home with a new group of toys. However the heartless tried to prevent Buzz, Sora and Hamm from reaching him lifting their suspicions. The villain controlling the heartless was revealed to be new toy and part of Woody's round up Stinky Pete the Prospector. Stinky Pete was then defeated by Hamm, Sora and the others. Sora, Donald and Goofy then bid farewell to Hamm once again as they departed for other worlds but returned soon when a new mission objective arose. Upon their third arrival they found Hamm and the others desperatley trying to get a now older Andy's attention. The toys were bagged up with the wrong impression they were getting thrown out, as their mother had accidentally taken them outside for garbage collection, Hamm and the toys convinved Sora, Donald and Goofy to follow to them to Sunnyside Daycare. However once there they were set up to be treated violently and people trying to escape were left to the heartless controlled by Lotso. Woody escaped leaving Hamm, Buzz and the othersto fight with Sora for escape. Hamm as part of the breakout and after succesion was confronted by Lotso. Lotso was then defeated along with his heartless and the toys made it back to Andy's house. Hamm joined the gcrowd as Sora closed the keyhole on Andy's bedroom toybox lock. Personality Hamm is a smart-cracking low energied toy with little toleration for people against him. He possesses incredible intelligence and memory which assigns many of the lookout duties of Andy's house. Hamm has a strong fear of the heartless believing because of his past mistakes they will claim it. Hamm is very fond of Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Rex and Woody among others. He feels a good sense of proportion and acoompanied the rescue team for he wasnt the only one. Appearence Hamm appears as rotund large pink pig with two cental body parts. His head is perfectly cicrular as his large second part body. He has full black eyes with drawn eyebrows and an open mouth with thin white teeth. He like all other money banks contains a coin slot on his upper front. Origin Hamm originally appeared in Walt Disney Pixar's Classic Toy Story (1995) where he a member of the Andy's group of toys. He was a skeptical pig who had fair amounts of system intelligence which leaves him with many scoring and lookout duties in Andy's Bedroom. He was among the toys who blamed Woody for Buzz's dissappearence but soon welcomed back when he returned with Buzz. Of his second toy appearence in Toy Story 2 (1999) Hamm accompanied a rescue team lead by Buzz when Woody was kidnapped by a greedy collector. Hamm and the group eventually found Woody and attempted to bring him back but were stopped by the antagonist Stinky Pete. Hamm eventually with the others used the Pizza Planet dleivery truck to reach the airport and saved Woody while stopping Stinky Pete. Hamm then finally appeared in Toy Story 3 (2010) where Andy had grown to a teenage age about to depart to college leaving many toys behind apart from Woody. Hamm and the others were originally supposed to be in storage of the attic above but a mother's mistake resulted in them nearly being garbarge. Hamm and the ohters then escaped this confinement and shipped themselves off with a following Woody to Sunnyside Daycare. However upon arrival they were set up by the villainous Lotso and were mistreated by the underage children. Hamm and the others then tried to escape and as a result ended up in cages. Hamm was then busted out by a returning Woody and defeated Lotso before returning home to Andy's. Andy then transported the toys to familiar playful girl Bonnie who raised them as a family of toys while Andy had his last play. Quotes *''"They're Here!"'' *''"He's a murderer and we toys have a low tolerance span for murderers"'' *"And I'm Hamm the brains of this operation" *"Oh screw your potato on" *Wow, where's your keyblade Buzz?" *"Sid's a maniac and a bad dresser" *"Sorry for not comming out to greet you and you odd looking buddies before, it's just those things they scare the wits out of me" Trivia *Hamm's name in the game is derived with another M as allowance from Copyrights *Hamm's voice over is very similiar in tone to the voice artist John Ratzenberger who held Hamm's voice the film Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR